After New Moon
by edwardluvee
Summary: This takes place after Bella and Edward are back from Italy


Renesmee's Vampire Life

Chapter 1

Bella (I pretend this is me) has a baby girl named Resnesmee who when she is grown, has a crush on Harry. Harry likes her back. I went downstairs to Renesmee screaming. "What's wrong dear?" I said. Resnesmee replies with "Where the hell is my shot gun?" I say "Why"? "Love is cruel Mom." She says. I say, "Oh it can't be that bad." She says "Oh really mom? "Look at this" There on her chest was a vampire bite! "He's a vampire, mom! He bit me and then had sex with me and left." I went upstairs, screaming bloody murder that my daughter got bit by a vampire, had sex and then the vampire left her. She comes upstairs and says "Mom, I'm going to take a walk to the meadow." I nodded and she left skipping happily. I broke down and cried. When she came back and said "Mom?" I say "In here dear." She comes in with Harry who broke my daughter's heart and said "Mom, we're getting married." I stood there stunned with disbelief at what my daughter just said. I said "I'll be right back." I came back with a vampire with bronze hair and say to my daughter, "Renesmee, This is your father, Edward Cullen. She stands there confused and says "Why didn't you tell me this?" I say "I wanted to protect you so I kept this from you until you were old enough." Her father goes up our daughter and says "You had sex with a vampire at the vadaken and you didn't know it?"Renesmee looks like a goddess of beauty that came down from heaven and she says "But I-…yes father." Her father says "And now, you're half-vampire because of this scumbag."Her father points to Harry as he says this. Renesmee says to her father, "But I love him, he is not a scumbag, please let me marry him, please!" Her father considers this and says to his daughter, "Renesmee, You may marry Harry." After hearing this, Harry goes to Renesmee, takes her hand and kisses her passionately and romantically.

Chapter 2

"The world is still

But I'm living in it

I'm different from the other kids, I'm a vampire."

Renéesmee writes this in her "Vampire Diary"

The sky a cloudless blue, she was getting ready to go hunting when she hears an familiar sound downstairs: the arrival of her mother. She goes downstairs and sees that her mother and her father are holding hands and that her father has his arms wrapped around her mother's waist and I say "Renesmee, Your father and I are getting remarried.

Resnesmee says "That's great, Mom! I'm going to get coffee down at Aroma Joe's, want to come with me?" I say "Sure sweetie, I'll come." So Resnemee and I get in her car talking about life, laughing all the way to Aroma Joe's. She gets a mocha frozen drink and I get a hot chocolate. We sit down with our drinks and talk about the wedding.

Bella's POV  
Chapter 3  
Resnemee is sitting with me at Aroma Joe's talking about how Harry and her are adjusting to being newlyweds when suddenly, her phone goes off. She gets her phone out of her purse and she said "It's a text." From who?" I say. She says, "From Dad." I say "What does he want?" She looks down at her phone(It's an Iphone) and reads the text to me "He said that we have to meet him at school." I say, "Well, Let's go meet him." Her and I get in her car driving to the high school laughing talking about boys, when Edward comes over to us and says to Resnemee, "Sweetie, Harry's dead."

Resnemee's POV  
Chapter 4  
I stand in front of my father shocked, at what my father says next, "Sweetie, Harry's dead." I couldn't believe that my love is dead. I say, "What do I do?" Crying that my love is gone and has moved on. My mom says "Come on, Sweetie I'll take you to Your Auuntie Esme's so you can talk to everyone about what happened." I go with mom to the car and drive to my Aunt Esme's and tell everyone the news. When I get home, my mom makes me chocolate chip cookies and pours me some milk and says "Why don't we watch go watch a movie and then go out to eat, just the two of us, so we can talk about what your father said, ok?" "Sure Mom, I'd like that, thanks" I say. So we grab the keys to my car and drive to the movies, and go out to eat and then go bowling and talk about what my father had said to me earlier.


End file.
